


Imagine That

by Synnerxx



Series: MMOM 2k14 [1]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Gabe are away on business and Patrick's left to his own devices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine That

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day one of MMOM.

Patrick gasps, hand curling around himself as he leans back against the mountain of pillows behind him. The bed is huge when he’s by himself and he hates it. He misses Gabe and Pete, but they aren’t there. They both had business in New York to attend to, leaving Patrick to his own devices for at least a week. Thinking about them only makes him harder though and he strokes his cock a few more times, teasing himself. 

He imagines Gabe in front of him, grinning wickedly and speaking Spanish to him as he pushes Patrick’s thighs apart and slides inside of him. He groans a little, briefly considering getting up to get the lube, but he just sucks three of his fingers on his free hand into his mouth and coats them with saliva. He rubs the tips of his fingers against his hole as he imagines Pete behind him, arm around his waist as he jerks Patrick off, holding him in place as Gabe fucks into him. 

His stroking speeds up and he pushes all three fingers inside of himself, panting and squirming, arching into his own hand. He bites down on his bottom lip as he lifts his hips up to get a better angle. His fingers brush against his sweet spot and he moans, whining as he twists his wrist on the upstroke, orgasm quickly approaching. 

He imagines Pete grinding against his ass, hard cock rubbing against where Gabe is inside of him. Gabe above him, moaning and mumbling Spanish in his ear, sharp nips scattered across his neck and jaw. He imagines Pete pinching his nipple roughly, just how he likes it as he drags his teeth down Patrick’s neck. He imagines the bruises Gabe’s fingers will leave on his hips. Bruises that Gabe will later sooth with soft kisses as an apology, but Patrick will like because they remind him of Gabe’s desire for him. 

He imagines the faint hickey Pete will leave on the underside of his jaw, despite Patrick’s protests; just to give him another reminder. He imagines making them come, Pete tensing behind him, soft whimpers spilling from his mouth. Gabe thrusts into him a few more times, then his hips snap forward, burying himself inside of Patrick, groaning as he comes hard and hot. Patrick shakes in between them, still hard and aching, until they both wrap their hands around him and stroke him, fast and sloppy, just the way he wants it. 

He comes hard, spilling over his own hand, clenching around his fingers, moaning loudly. He strokes himself through the aftershocks, shivering almost violently. He gently eases his fingers out of himself, reaching down for his abandoned boxers at the foot of the bed. He uses them to clean himself up and then tosses them on the floor. He’ll pick them up later.

Just as he’s laying down to go to sleep finally, his cell phone rings and Pete’s name lights up the screen. 

“Hello?” He answers sleepily.

“Patrick!” Two voices chorus at him from the other line.

Patrick smiles and then laughs. “Boy, did you two just miss a show.”

They demand the details and Patrick promises to give them a repeat performance whenever they get home as he fills them in on vague details designed to rile them up. 

He’s a little bit cruel that way.


End file.
